Y si en realidad?
by jonishiru
Summary: Hasta donde te puede llevar un momento inconcluso? Y si ese es con alguien a quien amas?
1. Un color distinto?

Desde que sus ojos vieron el primer molesto rayo de sol, no dejo de pensar en otra cosa.

Jamás había imaginado que se alegraría más de lo acostumbrado por ese momento del día. El ir a la escuela. Por un momento cruzó por su mente el cambiar el morado y negro por un =lindo= vestido turquesa (su mamá llevaba meses pidiéndole que lo usara, pero seguía guardado en el clóset)

Ridículo y optó por su habitual vestimenta. Y si fue solo… trató de razonar, pero al recordar esos momentos. Todo lo demás se extinguió.


	2. primer fiesta

**[**Hola... a los que han leido el capitulo y se aventurtan a seguir leyendo...por si no se han dado cuenta este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean tan duros conmigo,jajaja...aqui les van algunas explicaciones para que entiendan mejor: "..." significa que estan pensando,=...=significa entre comillas y los parentesis son aclaraciones dentro de la historia**[...]**significan aclaraciones de mi parte...creo que no las usaré mucho**]**

-Ya me quiero ir Danny!- gritaba mientras el maldito estruendo de la música la hacia temblar. No sabía como la convenció de regresar.

-Un poco más, Sam! O no te estás divirtiendo? –

Lo había descubierto. Y es que quien no se va a dejar llevar por esa cara?, siempre ganaba la mirada de suplica.

-Claro que sí!-fingió.

Entonces vio a Tucker, que no se mantenía en pie y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Danny, es hora de irnos!- Dijo, señalando a tuck, con un tono intentando sonar segura

-Sam- dijo el acercandosele al oido-es la primera vez que nos invitan a una fiesta y tu no la disfrutas, ven vamos a bailar...- le dijo jalandola a la pista de baile.

no supo lo que fue, tal vez el movimiento, el estruyendo, ell roze de sucuerpo con el de él, o talvez el ardor del tequila en la garganta;pero al final terminó disfrutando la fiesta.

Al final de la fiesta, Danny decidió llevarlos a sus casas. Primero a Tucker (quien no estaba perdido pór el alcohol si no por tener un =momento= con Paulina).

-Aunque no crea que sea justo decir que tu eres Danny

-Lo sé, pero =en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale=, además no creo que lo recuerde, estaba perdida.

Al llegar al cuarto de SAm (porque se supone que hace mas de 3 horas dormía) se quedaron flotando, el cargándola, y viendose...

-No puedo creer que Tucker haya hecho eso.

-SI, yo tampoco, pero se divirtió...igual que yo- dijo el aún fantasma,mirándola muy..."sexy"

-y...yo tambien-logró contestar. Él la bajo y sersentaron en la cama. Sam sintió como sus corazones acelerar, y decidió actuar. Letomó la mano; no la rechazó. Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, deseando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Bueno-dijo evitandola y levántandose de la cama-Nos vemos mañana Sam.

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se arrpintió y antes de que saliera volando, lo jaló y lo besó.

- p..perdón, debe... debe ser el alcohol...tu sabes, hace que...

Pero él la interrumpió con un beso, aunque con una pasión de la cual ya no pudieron safarse.

Ella loe rodeó el cuello con las manos, él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él **[**creo que repetiré mucho el él y el ella**]**. Comenzó a besar su cuello, una y otra vez, ella ya no estaba en este mundo. Sin darse cuenta, ella ya estaba sobre él en un sillón que daba a la calle. Él la acariciaba con deseperación, comenzó por la espalda (por debajo de la blusa), pasando por la cintura, sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus senos; ella trató de responderle, comenzó a besrale el cuello, lo lamió y le mordió la oreja. Logró desahcerse de su playera **[**de Danny**]. **Le besó los hombros, lo atrajó hacia ella y siguió acaricándolo. Él le quitó la blusa, disfruto por un momento del =espectáculo= que tenía en frente y siguió con las caricias. Los dos podían sentir como llegaban al punto sin retorno. Esto hizo reaccionar a Sam, que se separó un poco de él.

-Creo que ya es tarde, Danny- logró decir con la respiración agitada-mmm... Nos vemos mañana- lo dijo ya con un tono vengativo "tú me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo"lo hizo mirando a Danny, dándole a entender el mensaje. Danny lo captó y le hizo saber a Sam. Desapareció y apareció detrás de ella y le besó el cuello (marcando su =amor=)

_hasta mañana Sam...ah por cierto...Te amo-le dijo sonriendo y se fue; dejnado a Sam como tonta, en shock, con la respiración entrecortada, viendo como se alejaba con la luna dandole en la cara.

* * *

Que tal quedó? esto es por lo que Sam está muy contenta... que pasará cuando llegue a la escuela?...espero escribir pronto el siguiente capítulo mata nee!!!


	3. Para ti

Al llegar a la escuela, no le importó que la gente se le quedara viendo, señalandola y cuchicheando descaradamente"parece que nunca me han visto sonreir" y era cierto, porque los unicos que le habian visto eran Tucker y Danny..."Danny" y la sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

En el trayecto hacia el casillero de Danny( siempre se veían ahí)se fue dando cuenta de que no la miraban por su sonrisa.

Cuando Tucker vio que Sam se acercaba al tumulto y decidió ir a encontrarla

-Sam, no creo que estes lista para esto-Pero ella ya se había dado cuenta. Alrededor del casillero, varios compañeros habian puesto velas, notas y flores blancas(en especial alcatraces) y una foto de esa persona con un moño negro.

De pronto, todo desapareció, llevándosela tambien.

-Sam,ven, acompañame- ella, como un zombie, lo siguió hasta el patio, donde regularmente compartían el almuerzo. Al llegar ahí, se derrumbó y se puso a llorar.

-¡¿Que fue lo que pasó?!... ¿porque pasó esto?...Si anoche me dijo... y yo no le dije...pero hoy...¡¿Porque?!

-Parece que Vlad logró su cometido- le dijo y después de un rato de silencio, saco de su mochila 2 flores:1 alcatraz y una rosa atadas con un listón negro-Él traía esto cuando lo encontraron, creo que era para ti-

Ella lo sostuvo, lo observó durante largo rato y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue -VLAD- Se paro y salió corriendo de la escuela.

Tucker trató de alcanzarla sin lograrlo[bendita mala condición física^^]., Ella siguió corriendo sin importar el choque de la gente, los reclamos y las miradas compasivas. Ni siquiera al llegar se percató de la gente que estaba ahí, y no paró hasta llegar al portal.

* * *

Que tal, les gustó? me tarde un poco , pero aqui está... gracias por aguantarme, no soy de las que pasan mucho tiempo en internet, y ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer(jajaja,claro)... esperen el siguiente epìsodio de... Y si en realidad? que será muy emocionante...(parece comercial de telenovela,jajaja)gracias...Ah!!! y dejen reviews porfavor... aunque solo pongan su nombre o puntitos... solo quiero saber quien y cuantos lo leen...sayo!


	4. Una manera

Detrás de un enorme balón de futbol, se encontraba el lugar a donde quería llegar.

-La esperaba, Sita. Manson- dijo Vlad con la voz burlona y rasposa que Danny tanto odiaba- Pero no creo que alguna de sus armas funcionen…

Pero ella ya no escuchó mas, su mente y su cuerpo se desconectaron, no sabía si la tristeza, le impedían sentir, veía los golpes y los rayos que le lanzaba, pero no dolía, era como si fuera una simple espectadora.

-El que usted me haya derrotado, no puede hacerle volver-dijo Vlad, antes de desaparecer.

Al verlo ahí sin vida, Sam reacciono y pensó en lo último dicho por Vlad. -Sí, si hay una manera- Y salió de ahí, para terminar con todo de una vez.

Pensó en que iba a hacer, con el cuerpo de Vlad… pero después recordó que él era el culpable de todo esto y decidió dejarlo ahí, sin remorderle la conciencia…

Que tal… les ha gustado? Se que mis capítulos son muy pequeños, pero es que no me gustan los largos… espero que les haya gustado, ah y ya merito se acaba…jeje, mata nee!


	5. Danza hacia el final

Ya lo tenía todo listo. De hecho, le sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había hecho los preparativos.

Un frasco y una soga eran suficientes para su plan "Pronto estaremos juntos, y terminaremos con todo, solo espera un poco, por favor".

Decidió arreglarse un poco antes de terminar. Subió a su recamara y vio un nuevo vestido que su mamá había comprado. Pasó por su mente usarlo, pero creyó que ya no era necesario.

Se sentó en aquel sillón que daba a la calle y esperó. Comenzaba a caer el sol cuando una a una (como si fuera un baile) las pastillas fueron entrando en su boca. Solo esperó. Recordó todos los momentos (buenos y malos) que pasó con sus dos únicos amigos. Recordó a Tucker y se estremeció un poco, lo dejaría solo, pero pensó que el sabría cómo salir de esto, saldría adelante.

Comenzó a sentirse pesada, sus parpados luchaban por no cerrarse, y, con muchos esfuerzos se levantó y camino hacia la soga que ya estaba lista para cumplir con su tarea. Se la colocó en el cuello y se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco, sintió como sus extremidades desaparecían, pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero en vez de sufrir, sonrió y se alejo de su cuerpo, y desapareció.

* * *

SE supone que este sería el final de mi historia, pero como a mucha gente no les gustan los finales tristes… tuve que hacer un final alternativo… Si ustedes son de las personas del "y vivieron felices por siempre" lean el siguiente capítulo y tómenlo como su final… a quien no… que bien, son de ls mis!!! Aunque a veces si me gustan… bueno nos vemos luego… y espero que me dejen reviews!!! _mata nee!!!_

Se me olvidaba!!!! Disculpenme por que son muy cortos...pero no tengo mucha imaginación^^


	6. Y si en realidad? final altern

-Sam, Sam- le dijo algo asustado, ella lloraba.

-Danny? Oh, sabia que funcionaría!- le dijo ella abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza – Lo sabía, ahora podremos terminar y estar juntos!!

-De que me hablas? No te entiendo, solo me voy media hora y te pones así?

-Media hora? No estoy muerta? No, Tú no estás muerto?

-Gracias por los buenos deseos, yo también te quiero. Solo fui a mi casa a dejar el reproductor de Tuck.

Lo entendió. Todo había sido un sueño, un bendito sueño de media hora; y aunque eso le alegro también le asustó un poco. Sería capaz de hacer todo eso.

Decidió no cuestionarse y abrazó a Danny (que la veía con curiosidad), lo besó y decidió no dejarlo ir, no al menos hasta que el primer rayo de sol les diera en la cara.

* * *

Cual final les gustó más? La verdad a mi me gustó mas el primero, pero depende de sus gustos… Bueno este es el final que les prometí, espero que no me avienten zapatos o tomates… bien, que raro se siente terminar una historia, no? Vale, muchas gracias y perdón por mis sermones, vale gracias y bey!!! Esperen otro de mis fics, aunque también quiero escribir de otras cosas (anime y Harry Potter, son mis vicios, jeje) _mata nee!!_


End file.
